oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Golden Gnome Awards – 2015
It's time to celebrate the shining stars of the RuneScape community. Back for RuneFest 2015, the Golden Gnome Awards open for nominations today across 23 categories, spanning player creations, in-game, and real world achievements. E-mail gga@runefest.com with the information listed below, and let us know who you think deserves to win. Don't forget there'll be a whole host of awards which we reveal on the night, hand-picked by us! ---- Artwork Best Artwork Awarded to the artist of the best RuneScape drawing, painting or other piece of artwork – digital or physical. As long as it's RuneScape-related, anything goes! E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Best Artwork'. Include the nominee's name and a link to their best artwork. Best Comic This award is given to the creator of the funniest RuneScape comic – hand drawn or digital. Provided it makes us laugh, you're in with a shot! E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Best Comic'. Include the nominee's name and a link to their best comic. Best Real-Life Creation Plushies, models, cakes or crafts – if you've made something RuneScapey IRL, this award is for you! E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Best IRL Creation'. Include the nominee's name and a link to pictures of their creation. Best Male/Female Cosplay There are two golden gnomes up for grabs for the best male and the best female RuneScape cosplay. For your chance to take home the award, come to RuneFest in cosplay, or submit some photos if you can't make it. E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Best Male Cosplay' or 'Best Female Cosplay'. Include the nominee's name and a link to photos of their cosplay. Alternatively, come along to the Cosplay Parade at RuneFest! ---- Live Streaming Most Entertaining Moment Did something on stream make you laugh so hard you dropped your redberry pie? Did you watch anything particularly impressive? The purpose of this section is to reward a particularly brilliant moment on a live stream, and there are two Golden Gnomes up for grabs, one for RuneScape and one for Old School! E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Most entertaining RS3 moment' or 'Most entertaining OSRS moment'. Include the nominee's name and a link to the moment you wish to nominate. Best Streamer RuneScape is so fortunate to have such a vibrant and prolific streaming community. With this award, we are looking to reward the most talented of streamers. This is split into two separate categories - one for RuneScape and one for OldSchool - to give each community's elected streamer the credit they deserve! E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Best RS3 Streamer' or 'Best OSRS Streamer'. Include the nominee's name and a link to the moment you wish to nominate. ---- Video Best Video Guide Making a compelling and useful video guide is a tough job. This award will crown the video you've found the most useful in your RuneScape endeavours this year. There are two golden gnomes to be won here – one for RuneScape, and one for Old School RuneScape. E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Best Video Guide', and include the nominee's name and a link to your chosen video guide. Best Original Content RuneScape's video makers are some of the most creative and exciting around. But which video this year has made your face hurt from laughing, your mind boggle, or your jaw drop? Make sure you nominate your favourites – the more creative the better! There's an award for RuneScape, and one for Old School RuneScape. E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Video: Best Original Content'. Include the nominee's name and a link to your chosen video. Best Video Maker And here's the big one. Who is the crème de la crème of the RuneScape video-making world? Whose videos do you watch religiously because of their amazing content and creativity? Think carefully, and nominate your overall video-making champion! There are two golden gnomes to be won here – one for RuneScape, and one for Old School RuneScape. E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Video: Best Video Maker', and include the nominee's name and a link to your favourite video produced by the nominee. ---- Community Community Champion Awarded to someone who is synonymous with the RuneScape community, this is a real testament to this person's dedication to making RuneScape an awesome place to be. Are they constantly running amazing events? A clan leader who will do everything to ensure their clanmates are supported in everything they do? Are they raising money for charity within RuneScape? Do they spend their time helping new players get used to the game? Do they tirelessly run an RS fansite, or are they a valuable member of a social media or forum community? This is a special award for a special person, across RuneScape and Old School – so nominate someone you think truly deserves this enviable accolade. E-mail gga@runefest.com with the subject 'Community Champion', and include the nominee's name and a maximum of 100 words to describe why you believe the nominee should win the golden gnome. ---- See you at RuneFest! RuneFest 2015 draws ever nearer, so starting nominating now. May the best creators win! The RuneScape Community Team